


May we meet again

by Vision



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, post 2x15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vision/pseuds/Vision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 2x15 ''Blood Must Have Blood'' Part 1. Clexa.<br/>Clarke goes back to save her people after the betrayal. Lexa comes back to save her but she's still furious at her. Will she ever forgive her? If she does, it would require a lot of effort from the grounder Commander.</p><p>There's a kiss, a knock out, and nipples involved so far.<br/>Now rated Mature just to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever. Also, English is not my first language so excuse me if there are typos or stuff like that! :)

_‘’May we meet again.’’_

 

Clarke is devastated. Lexa betrayed them. She betrayed her. The woman she learned to trust and appreciate betrayed her just like that. She can’t believe it.

‘’It’s over… I’m sorry.’’ Monroe says, before leaving to follow the others.

It can’t be over, it hasn’t even started yet. Clarke is not done with the Mountain Men and she’ll never be, not until they have paid for their crimes. But now she is left alone at Mount Weather’s door, alone with her thoughts. Alone with these monsters. Alone against the world. At least that’s how it feels like to her.

_‘’So you just stopped caring? About everyone?’’_

_‘’Yes.’’_

 

‘’I’ll make her care.’’ she says quietly to herself, before reaching Monroe and grabbing her by the arm delicately.

‘’Could you get a message to the Commander?’’ she asks, with purpose.

Monroe nods, questionning in her eyes.

‘’Tell her I’m going after the Mountain Men.’’ she says, with fire in her eyes.

Monroe frowns at the revelation. ‘’Clarke, you can’t go there alone, I’ll come with you!’’ she responds, worried.

‘’No. I need you to get this message to her. _Please_. May we meet again.’’ she says, squeezing her hand to reassure her before leaving to find the entrance to the tunnels,not looking back. She knows Monroe will get her message to Lexa, one way or another. She can’t waste any more time, for her friends are getting killed inside the Mountain’s walls at this moment.

* * *

 

After walking inside the tunnels for what feels like hours - having no conception of time under the ground, Clarke hears footsteps. The footsteps become louder by the second. So she hides behind a container and waits, gripping her gun firmly in her hands, ready to shoot. When person walks past her, she turns and recognize their hair and grounder outfit.

_Octavia_.

‘’O’’’ she yells, a little bit too loudly for the short distance separating them.

The brunette turns around, not even startled by Clarke’s sudden yelling. She looks at her right in the eyes.

‘’Stay away from me.’’ she says, coldly.

Clarke looks hurt at first, but then remembers there is no time to waste. ‘’Listen, I know you’re angry with me about the missile thing but-’’

She’s cut by Octavia,. ‘’Angry is not even close to what I'm feeling right now. I’ll never forgive you for this.’’ she says, gritting her teeth.

‘’Well get over it!'' she yells, then softens. ''At least for now. We need to get our people back. QUICK!’’ Clarke says, her eyes pleading.

''Clarke, there’s no way we can free them. Not without the grounders. I will come back with them.''

''Octavia… Lexa took a deal with the Mountain Men. They're not coming back. They already got their people out-'' she says, but gets interrupted.

''What are you talking about?'' she asks, frowning deeply.

''We don’t have time for this now. I’ll explain later.'' she takes Octavia's arm and gives it a light squeeze. ''Please, Octavia, you have to trust me.’’ 

‘’Alright. But _don’t_ touch me.’’ she answers, jerking her arm out of her grip. ‘’So how do we do this? How do we get inside?’’

‘’Like this.’’ she says, grabbing one of Octavia’s knives to help her climb up the slide used to drop grounders.

Octavia follows her and as they reach the top of the slide, they push the door open and they are on their feet, inside Mount Weather.

‘’Well that was easy.’’ Octavia says, taking her breath. _Maybe too_ _easy_ , Clarke agrees to herself.

 

They get out of the room they just entered and start searching for their friends. That's when they hear screams not so far from where they stand. So they start running, following the sounds. They run until something stops them. Before they realize it, one guard hits both of them on the head, making them fall to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

 

‘’Clarke went inside Mount Weather!’’ Monroe yells at the others, as she steps foot inside Camp Jaha. ''She asked me to get the message to the Commander.''

Abby, who heard her while she was standing far away talking with Kane, starts running in her direction.

‘’Why the hell did you let her go there alone, Monroe?’’ she yells at her, with a facial expression that mixes anger and fear. ‘’Why didn’t you stop her?’’ she asks her a bit more quietly as she stands right in front of her, but still cleary angry.

‘’I wanted to go with her but she wouldn’t let me. She only told me to get the message for her.’’ she answers, a little scared of the woman in front of her.

‘’Why?’’ Abby asks.

‘’I don’t know. All I know is that someone has to tell the grounder commander somehow.’’

‘’I’ll get the message to that bitch myself!’’ Abby says, turning on her heels furiously.

* * *

 

Lexa is giving orders to her generals when she hears Abby’s voice. She seems angry.

‘’COMMANDER!’’ Abby yells at her. Guards are restraining Abby before she can even finish saying the word. ‘’THIS IS YOUR FAULT!’’ she yells, her eyes burning with anger.

Lexa is now walking to her, her stoic mask in place as usual. _What is her problem, now?_

‘’Abby of the Sky People.’’ she says, too calmly for Abby's liking.

‘’How can you be so at peace with yourself after what you’ve done?’’ Abby asks her, gritting her teeth.

‘’I’ve done what I had to. We do what we must to survive.’’ she states, matter-of-factly.

‘’So leaving Clarke to get inside Mount Weather alone is how you survive?’’

Lexa looks confused for a second before putting back usual mask.

 ‘’That is not what I did. I took a deal. That’s it. I do not care what you do after. It is only your problem now.’’

‘’Well, right as we speak she is inside - probably getting bled to death - and it’s your fault for betraying her!’’ Abby informs her, tears treatening to fall on her cheeks.

If Lexa was completely unfazed five seconds ago, now it's the opposite. 

‘’What are you talking about?’’ she asks, frowning. Her expression is a mix of worry and shock.

‘’You know what I’m talking about. She’s trying to free our people all by herself, because you let her down. I knew she shouldn’t trust you.’’ she answers, taking a step forward.

After clearly - at least for the grounders - swearing in Trigedasleng, Lexa puts her mask back.

‘’I did not betray her, or any of you, for that matter.’’ she pauses, looking at Abby and the others that came here with her. ‘’I took the deal and left you on the battlefield so the Mountain Men would think that the Alliance is over.’’ 

‘’What are you saying, commander?’’ Kane asks.

‘’I meant to go back to your camp to tell her.’’ she answers, looking to the ground.

‘’Well now it’s too late. She’s gone.’’ Abby says.

‘’It’s not. I’m getting her out of there.'' she says, looking back at the both of them. ''As I said, the Mountain WILL fall.’’ she says, turning back to her generals. ‘’JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!’’ she shouts, before turning back to Abby and Kane. The grounders repeat after her and start moving to get ready for war. 

‘’Blood must have blood. That is our way. If you thought I would let them live because they gave me my people back, you are underestimating me.’’ she tells them.

Her generals and army follow her as she walks towards Camp Jaha to get the rest of the Skaikru.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

‘’Clarke!?’’

‘’hmmm..’’ she mumbles.

‘’CLARKE!’’

‘’...What?’’ she manages to says, her eyes still closed.

‘’Thank god you’re alive. I hate you but I’m glad you’re not dead yet.’’ Octavia says, relieved.

‘’What happened..?’’ Clarke answers, eyes still shut, her hands rubbing her head.

‘’Well… we didn’t have time to make a plan before it didn’t go as planned...’’ Octavia states, probably still fuzzy after being knocked out.

‘’O’, seriously.’’ Clarke groans.

‘’I don’t know. Maybe if you open your eyes you can tell me.’’ she says, remembering that Clarke has been here before.

As she opens her eyes, Clarke starts panicking.

‘’DAMN IT. We’re locked in cages.’’ she looks around, searching Octavia with her eyes. She finds her in the cage next to hers. ‘’That’s where they keep people before draining them of their blood.’’ she informs her, trying hard not to break. ‘’I’m so sorry. This is all my fault.’’ she finishes, dropping her head in her hands.

‘’It’s a little bit your fault, but mostly Lexa’s.’’ Octavia answers, eyes locked on the floor. She turns to Clarke, ‘’We’re gonna be fine, Clarke.’’ she says. But she doesn't seem convinced herself.

Before Clarke can say anything, a door opens and they hear footsteps approaching them. Cage Wallace soon stands in front of her, a disgusting smile on his face. She wants to spit on his face.

‘’Well, well, well. Looks like the Sky Savior isn’t gonna save anyone now.’’ he says, grinning disgustingly.

‘’You, bastard! You’re a monster. If you think I’m gonna let you take my blood without a fight, you're underestimating me.’’ Clarke tells him, trying tocopy Lexa's stoic expression.

‘’Are you done?'' he says, looking annoyed. ''Cause I’ve got a lot of people to get on the ground. And I need your bone marrow.’’ he says, still grinning, as two guards get the cages unlocked and grab the two girls. Octavia searches for her weapons, but she realizes that they took them away, as she is wearing something completely different.

‘’Don’t touch me, Ripa!’’ she yells, kicking and pushing, trying to free herself from the guard’s firm grip.

‘’Stop it O’ or they’ll knock you out again. I need you to stay conscious.’’ Clarke whispers to the girl who is now in front of her.

 

While Clarke is being chained, laying face down on a big metal table, Octavia is being chained to a chair in the corner of the room. Then, they are left alone for a few minutes.

‘’Clarke what are they doing!?’’ Octavia asks her, pulling on her chains.

‘’They're gonna kill me. They''ll take my bone marrow, give it to someone else so they can live happily ever after on the ground and let me die.’’ she says, no emotion on her face. She’s not even trying to mask any emotion by now. It just comes naturally. She lost all hope of survival. If no one has come to save her, no one cares. Lexa doesn’t care. It hurts her more than she thought. She thinks about their kiss before getting into battle. About how it felt so… different. So differently good. She doesn’t know what that means, but she knows that it doesn’t matter. Because she doesn’t matter to Lexa.

‘’Well I’m not going to let this happen.’’ Octavia responds, trying to free herself from the chair, still pulling on her chains.

‘’Octavia… don’t waste your time. I’m done wasting mine. Don’t even try to fight it. All I ever did is try and look where it got me. I tried to get my father’s message to everyone on the ark, and I got locked up for it. I tried to survive on the ground, but got attacked. I tried to make peace with the grounders…’’ she almost breaks thinking about it, but doesn't. ‘’And _she_ betrayed me.'' she says, her voice breaking a little. ''And I tried to free our people, but I’m as screwed as they are. Nobody cares about me. I told Monroe to tell _her_ that I was here and I’m sure she told the others too. But it looks like I’m not worth the fight.’’ She doesn't need to specify who _''her''_ is. 

Before Octavia can say anything, Cage, a few guards and a doctor come back in the room. She tries to move, but can’t. ‘’Don’t you dare touch her or I’ll slit your throat!’’ she yells at the doctor furiously.

‘’Good luck with that, wanna be grounder.’’Cage tells her, looking at the chains restraining her. ‘’It’s over. We’re getting to the ground and no one can stop us.’’ he says, with a mischievious glint in his eyes. ‘’Now, before I start, I think I can make this a little more enjoyable for myself.’’ he continues, as he gets a knife out of his jacket's pocket. One of Octavia’s. Without another word, he stabs Clarke in her upper arm. She doesn’t scream or move. She clenches her jaw and grits her teeth as she waits for another strike.

But it never comes. She sees blood on the floor before seing Cage fall on his knees in front of her, throat slit. She looks at her right then, where Octavia is sitting. She is still sitting on the chair in the corner. As she tries to figure out what is happening, since Octavia obviously couldn’t have done that from where she’s sitting, she hears gunshots. Mountain Men are fighting back whoever killed Cage, she figures. _Cage_.She now looks at him.

She watches him lay dead on the floor and doesn’t notice when Octavia is being freed from the chains. When she looks back at her, she has her weapons back and she’s exiting the room. Before Clarke can ask Octavia what is going on, she herself is being freed from the table. She sits up, legs dangling above the floor. Bandages are being placed next to her by someone behind her. She looks behind her shoulder.

‘’Gladly we met again.’’

‘’Lexa.’’ Clarke says, confused. ‘’What the-’’ she continues, but Lexa interrupts her.

‘’Sky People are reckless. What were you thinking?’’ she asks, not looking very happy.

‘’Someone had to free my people. And since _you_ betrayed me, I had no other choice.’’ she answers, her confused expression soon replaced by an angry one . ‘’So. What the hell are you doing here, anyway?’’ she asks her, anger in her eyes.

‘’I... Your mother told me you were here.’’ she finally states.

‘’And?’’ Clarke asks her, impatiently.

‘’I didn’t want to let you down, Clarke.’’

‘’Why did you then? Was this all a lie? The alliance.. the’’ she doesn’t say the words but Lexa knows them.

‘’No. It was not a lie. You may think I betrayed you but I did not.'' she says. When Clarke lifts her eyebrows for her to elaborate, she continues. ''I was planning to get back to Camp Jaha to tell you about my plan. I wanted the mountain to think the alliance was off. But it is not. We were supposed to come get you and go back at them together, by surprise.'' she says, matter-of-factly. ''But I didn’t have the chance to finish explaining that to my generals that your mother came to me yelling that you got yourself in trouble.’’ she says, annoyed at her mother.

‘’Then where's your army?’’ Clarke asks.

‘’Outside.’’

‘’And my people?’’ she asks again, crossing her arms.

‘’Outside.’’

‘’So why are you here?’’ 

‘’Because you weren’t there, with your people, when they got out. When I didn't see you exit Mount Weather, I figured there was still people to kill inside. So I got inside to kill them. And I found you.’’ she says, keeping her usual expression. ‘’Why did you get inside alone?’’ she asks, her mask faltering a bit.

Clarke stays silent at first. ‘’To make you care.’’ she finaly admits.

Lexa doesn’t really show any emotion but she clenches her jaw and looks at Clarke, waiting for her to explain.

‘’Like I said, I see right through you. I know you care.'' she starts, with hope. ''I wanted to know if you cared about me.’’  She looks away, not daring to look at Lexa in the eyes. ‘’I thought maybe if you knew I was in danger, then you would come back.’’ she looks at her now. ‘’And you did.’’ she says almost accusingly.

Lexa doesn’t answer. She doesn’t want to appear weak.

Carlke huffs. ‘’But you clearly had other reasons to come back...’’ Clarke says, disappointed and angry that she opened up like that to Lexa, only for her to keep her walls closed.

Lexa still doesn’t respond and she gets frustrated.

‘’What’s your problem, Lexa? Say something.'' she grows more angry with each silent moment from Lexa. She huffs again. ''I get it, you don’t care about anyone. So what’s in it for you?’’ she is almost yelling at her by now.

Instead of an answer, Lexa keeps quiet and starts to move towards the door to leave. But Clarke won't let her and she gets up from the table and grabs her arms firmly. She can sense Lexa’s muscles flex and before she realizes it, she is on the floor with Lexa on top of her, a knife to her throat.

Clarke groans. ‘’Kill me.’’ she challenges her, gritting her teeth. But lexa lets go of her and goes to leave again.

But Clarke isn’t done yet. This woman is frustrating. So she runs.  
She runs after Lexa and jumps on her back. They fall on the floor, Clarke on top of Lexa. She grabs the back of Lexa’s neck and pushes on it, squeezing her face on the floor. Lexa speaks in Trigedasleng. Clarke doesn’t understand a word but she figures she is probably treatening her.

‘’You think you’re so _tough_.'' she says in Lexa's ear. ''But you’re so _weak_. Ignoring a conversation is _not_ the product of a strong mind, Lexa.’’ she says, accentuating every sentence with a bit more force on her neck, before getting up and leaving Lexa on the floor to find her people.

* * *

 

When she steps out of Mount Weather by the main entrance, where all those who have been held captive had exited, she finds her friends. They are finally safe. Some are injured, but will live. _Everything is okay now_ , she thinks.

But then her mind goes to Lexa. She just left her there, on the floor inside the mountain, not even knowing if there were still people in there that could harm her. Sure, she is angry with her, but she still cares. But then, she looks behind her and sees Lexa come out of the same entrance, walking slowly, looking at Clarke with the same expression as always. Clarke doesn’t let a smile develop on her lips. In fact, she doesn’t want to. She just looks back at her friends and grabs them for a tight hug.

Lexa walks to her warriors, telling them they did great. She looks around, watching the people they saved. It’s only then that she catches Abby looking at her. She was staring at her from the moment she stepped a foot outside. And she is now walking towards her. She doesn’t seem happy, but she doesn’t seem angry either. In fact, she doesn’t seem to have any expression on her face. Until she reaches Lexa. A small smile forms on her lips and it disappears almost instantly, but Lexa doesn't miss it. She nods in respect. Abby doesn’t have to say anything, she understands. But the woman is not one of few words.

‘’I was wrong about you, Commander.’’ she admits, looking her right in the eyes.

As usual, Lexa just stares, nodding.

‘’I still don’t know if I should completely trust you, but tonight you’ve changed the way that I see you. You’re not that bad, after all.’’ she says, the beginning of a smile on the corner of her lips.

‘’If only your daughter was as understanding as you are...’ Lexa finally says, not lowering her gaze.

Abby sighs. Her daughter is something else and she knows it damn well. ‘’It will take time,'' she starts, reassuringly. ''but trust me, she’ll come around.’’ She is confident about what she says. She knows, because she’s been there, done that. ‘’I have to go heal some people now.’’ she ads. Without saying goodbye, she just walks away.

When she's gone, Lexa resumes watching everybody talk and hug. She hopes she could be this close to her people, to anyone. But love is weakness and she can’t show any, for her people would not follow her if they found her weak. She raised her hand in the air, like she always does when she wants silence. Her warriors stop talking. Sky people don’t, until the grounders all look at them weirdly.

‘’I invite you all to our camp. There will be food for everyone that wants to join. Blood has answered blood and it is time for celebration.’’ she says, loudly, for everyone to hear. Her eyes find Clarke, who doesn’t even look at her. She understands. She remembers what Abby told her ‘’She’ll come around.’’

* * *

 

Clarke doesn’t really want to go, but for her friends and for the grounders, she will. Certainly not for Lexa. And to be honest, she doesn’t know what Lexa would do to her after her little stunt in the mountain. She must be angry and will probably get back to her, she thinks. But it doesn’t matter. She was ready to die at the Mountain Men’s hands, so a little ass kicking by the commander, she can handle. After all, she kind of asked for it. She knows it’s a bad idea to attack that woman. Even just challenging her is suicide.

When she arrives at the grounder camp, she sees Bellamy. He looks surprised to see her.

‘’What?’’ she asks him, all defensive.

‘’Nothing, I’m just surprised you’re not in the commander’s tent, after what I’ve heard...’’ he answers.

‘’What do you mean? What did you hear?’’ she asks again, nervously. She thinks about the kiss. She shifts on her feet.

‘’People told me that you were close now, you and the commander. And that you spend most of your time with her in her tent, talking about plans.’’ he says, ignoring the nervous look on Clarke’s face.

She lets ou a breath she didn't even know she was holding. ‘’Well, war is over. Plans are not necessary anymore.’’ she answers, her face serious.

‘’You can smile now. We _won_. You should be happy. It looks like something is bothering you-’’

Clarke cuts him off. ''I’m fine. I just don’t want to see Lexa right now. Not after what she did.''

‘’Clarke, what she did-’’

‘’NO! I don’t want to hear it. She may have meant good but I’m still not forgiving her. She shouldn’t have risked it.’’ she yells at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

‘’Risk it, or risked _you?_ ’’ he says. It’s more of a statement than a question, really. He leaves her with that thought as he walks away, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

 

Clarke has been sitting by herself away from celebrations for a while now. She's been thinking about the alliance and what would happen if she stays angry with Lexa. The alliance wouldn’t hold, she thinks. Maybe she should try to give Lexa a chance to explain herself again. But she doesn’t want to be seen looking everywhere for her. So she tries to see in the distance if she can find Lexa from where she's hiding. After a moment, she sees her. She’s sitting alone, just like Clarke. She seems to be lost in her thoughts but at the same time still looks well aware of her surroundings. This commander is a very intriguing woman. And a frustrating one, too.

Clarke sees Lexa get up and enter her tent. So she gets up as well and walks towards the commander’s tent.

Outside her tent, there are two guards, as usual. They nod when she approaches. But she hesitates before walking in. She doesn’t even know what she's going to say or even why she’s here. But she enters. Lexa is going through maps and stuff, her back facing her. She then thinks she could still walk out unnoticed and the commander will never know she was there. Or so she thinks…

As she turns back to exit the tent, Lexa speaks:

‘’Wait.’’ she commands.

Clarke freezes. Not because Lexa commanded her to do so, but because knows she’s here. And that she tried to leave like she was never there. She feels her cheeks burning, so she doesn’t turn around, not trusting herself.

‘’What do you want?’’ Lexa asks her, her tone neutral.

‘’We had a plan and it was working!’’ she blurts out, hurt slightly present in her voice. Turning her face a bit to speak to her, she continues: ‘’But _you_ wanted to make sure that _your_ people were safe before mine were.’’ she continues, turning towards her and getting closer to Lexa, angry, looking her dead in the eye. ‘’After all we’ve been through, you still think that _your_ people are more valuable than mine. You still think _you_ are better than me.’’ She accentuates each '' _you/your_ '' by taking a step forward. Towards Lexa.

‘’Clarke listen to me now!’’ Lexa yells at her. ‘’I did it to save _both our_ people. If I did not care I would not have come back and you _know it_. We _both_ know you sre not angry because of the plan.’’

‘’NO! you-’’

Lexa cuts her off, again. ‘’ _Shof op_ , Clarke! You are angry because you take it personal. Which, honestly, I don't understand.’’

‘’The day someone you like and trust will betray you, you will understand.’’ she says, between gritted teeth. And then she realize exactly what she just said and she feels her cheeks turn red again. Did she just tell Lexa she liked her? She turns away and walks out of the tent, without a glance behind her shoulder.

Lexa’s not sure what this means and she really intends to find out, but she lets the Skygirl go, as she had a long night and probably needs her rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 days later, Lexa confronts Clarke.

It has been two days since the night of the battle. Two days since they’ve won their fight against Mount Weather. Two days since Clarke has last seen and spoken to Lexa. And now there she is, outside the gate of Camp Jaha, asking for Clarke. Clarke is hiding somewhere near the Ark, looking at the scene before her eyes. She decides that she will stay hidden, making the Great Commander wait for her. She wants to test Lexa’s patience, to see how long she's willing to wait to see her.

After only fifteen minutes, the commander retreats with her guards. Clarke feels hurt in her chest, more than she thought she would.

 _But it looks like I’m not worth the fight,_ she thinks back to her conversation with Octavia. _Maybe I’m not worth the wait either_.

 

So she comes out of her plank and walks to her tent. On her way there, Bellamy walks up to her. 

‘’Hey! Where were you? Lexa came asking for you. She left about a minute ago.’’ he says, worried.

‘’Nowhere.’’ she answers quickly, before entering her tent and coming back with her sketchbook and some charcoal. ‘’I just wanted to be alone, that’s all.’’ she continues, now with a small smile on her lips. A smile that doesn’t look very sincere. She goes back to hiding in her plank near and starts sketching.  
Sketches of the past few days. Of their conversation before the kiss. And their kiss. And the betrayal. And a dead Cage Wallace. She sketched these images as some sort of really realistic comic strip with dialogue from those same few days.

  
_But you let them burn  
_ _Not everyone. Not you._

_Don’t we deserve better than that?  
_ _Maybe we do..._

_I did what you would’ve done. I made that choice with my head and not my heart._

She needs to remember all that happened. Every detail of it. So she sketches. And she sketches, until she hears yelling and the sound of guns being pointed at something. Or rather _someone_.

She looks up from her sketchbook and sees grounder warriors. A lot of them. Not the entire army, but enough of them to take over Camp Jaha. And Lexa is at the gate, again. _What the hell is this?_ she thinks, squinting her eyes at the scene. She gets a little closer to where it happens to hear what is being said, leaving her sketchbook behind, while being careful not to be seen by anyone.

‘’I want to speak with Clarke.’’ Lexa orders. She can't see the expression on anyone's face.

‘’It seems like she doesn’t want to see you. We don’t know where she is.’’ one arker guard tells her.

‘’Let me through. I will find her myself.’’ she answers, anger in her tone.

‘’If Clarke wants to speak with you, she'll come to you. If she doesn’t, I suggest you go back to your own camp.’’

‘’These are _my_ lands. You do _not_ get to tell me where I should go. You cannot stop me.’’

At Lexa’s words, the entire camp is surrounded by grounders. They have arrows pointed at the arkers, ready to fire.

Clarke was watching and listening to the whole thing. When she sees the camp being outnumbered, she fears that they'll kill her people. So she comes out of her plank and walks to the gate.

When Lexa sees her, she opens her mouth to say something but she doesn’t have time to, as Clarke adresses the guards.

‘’Open the gate.’’ she says, as cold as ice. She nearing the gate, walking, her gaze on Lexa.

When the gate is open, she closes the distance between her and the commander. ‘’I’m here now. You can dismiss you warriors.’’ she says, flatly.

‘’We need to talk.’’ Lexa says, her usual mask on.

‘’Well, speak, _Commander_. Because _I_ have nothing to say to you.’’ Clarke answers, blue eyes staring into green.

‘’In private.’’ Lexa specifies.

‘’If you wanna say something, do so in front of my people, or don’t speak at all.’’ Clarke responds, keeping her gaze on Lexa.

 

* * *

 

Lexa doesn’t want to speak in front of everyone. In half a second, she grabs Clarke and has her sword to her neck.

‘’Let us through.’’ she orders, looking at the guards. ‘’Skygirl and I have some talking to do.’’ she finishes, before she starts walking and pushing Clarke towards the Ark. When they step inside, they cross Abby.

‘’Where the hell do you think you’re going?’’ Abby protests, blocking her way.

‘’Somewhere private.’’ she says, resuming her walk, not paying too much attention to Clarke’s mother. Abby doesn’t have time to say anything, before Lexa walks in a cell with Clarke and locks it from the inside. There are no windows to see what’s happening in there.

After locking the door, Lexa lets go of Clarke. When she's free, she pushes Lexa against the door, furious and confused.

‘’What the-’’ Clarke starts.

‘’You’ve been ignoring me.’’ Lexa cuts her. She keeps her face and her tone neutral. Unfazed by Clarke's action.

‘’No, I have not.’’ Clarke answers, gritting her teeth.

‘’Yes. You have. For two days. After telling me that you like me.’’ she states, matter-of-factly.

‘’T-that’s not what I meant when I said-’’ she answers, with a stutter.

Lexa cuts her off again ‘’But you said it.’’

Clarke sighs deeply. ‘’Lexa, what am I here for?’’ she finally asks. She’s not feeling like arguing with her at the moment.

‘’I wish to know why you’re ignoring me.’’ Lexa answers her.

‘’I told you, I’m not ignoring you.’’

‘’Yes, you are.’’

‘’No, I’m-’’

‘’STOP IT, CLARKE!’’ she yells at her. She’s now the one holding Clarke against the wall. ‘’You say you can see right through me. But so do I.'' she's almost whispering in her ear by now. ''You’re _not_ a very good liar, _Clarke_.’’ she finishes.

Clarke holds her gaze but doesn’t answer. This makes Lexa furious. And she knows it.

‘’You’re not getting out of here until we’ve talked, Clarke of the Sky People.’’ she says that last part in a lower tone.

‘’WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, LEXA?’’ she snaps, losing her patience.

‘’To talk.’’ Lexa answers, simply.

‘’I really don’t feel like talking right now.’’ she says, before clenching her jaw in frustration.

‘’Well, then.’’ Lexa answers, but as Clarke waits for the rest of her sentence, all she gets are the Commander's lips on hers. It takes a moment before Clarke realized what is happening, but when she does, she starts kissing her back. Lexa pulls away almost immediately. She steps back a little and stares at Clarke, with an unreadable look. She notices how Clarke is speechless, breathing heavily, in shock. And is that shame coloring the skygirl's cheeks? Her gaze goes from Clarke’s feet to her eyes, judgingly. Letting out a small snort, she exits the room, letting Clarke alone panting against the wall.

* * *

 

Clarke stares at the wall in front of her. For a minute, she doesn't do anything. She doesn't feel anything. But after that moment is gone, she cries and lets herself fall in a sitting position on the floor. She doesn’t understand what just happened. But one thing she’s sure of, is that she can’t face Lexa ever again.

‘’Clarke?’’ When she hears her mom’s voice, she wipes her tears, gets up and exits the cell. She runs, ignoring Abby. She doesn’t want to talk to anyone.

So she runs. She goes straight to her previous plank. Only to realize that her sketchbook is not where she left it. Nowhere to be found.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa has been staring at it since she came back from Camp Jaha. She has yet to open it, thoug _h. It is well past sunset when she hears Abby’s voice. Not again, she thinks. What does she want, now?_

She opens her tent’s flap to a familiar scene. Her warriors, just like a few days before, are holding Clarke’s mother back as she yells at the commander.

‘’COMMANDER!’’

Lexa walks towards her, her expression neutral.

‘’Where is she?’’ Abby asks her, between angry gritting teeth. She doesn’t have to specify who she's referring to for Lexa to understand.

‘’Not here.’’ Lexa says, squaring her shoulders. She knows that this will not satisfy the woman.

‘’LIAR!’’ Abby yells at her, trying to free herself from the grounders’ strong grips. But she freezes when she sees what the commander's holding in her hand. ‘’That’s Clarke’s.’’ she states, frowning.

Lexa just stands there for a minute, not saying anything. And then she answers, with her usual tone. ‘’Yes. And if she wants it back,'' she looks at the sketchbook in her hand before continuing. ''she has to come and get it. Alone’’ she says, turning away. ‘’We leave for Polis at first light.’’she calls behind her shoulder.

‘’No! Give it back now or I swear to god-’’ Abby starts saying, but Lexa ignores her and resumes talking.

‘’There will be scouts in the woods. If she doesn’t come alone, I’ll know.’’ she shouts the rest of her sentence. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke is just leaving her plank - where she fell asleep after discovering that her sketchbook was missing, when Abby arrives back at camp. When she sees Clarke, quickens her stride. Clarke tries to get away, because she still doesn’t want to speak with her mother and have to explain herself yet, but she reaches her before she has time to escape.

‘’Clarke!’’

‘’Mom, I-’’

‘’I just came back from the grounders’ camp.’’ she says, interrupting her daughter. ‘’They're leaving for Polis as we speak.’’

‘’Why are you telling me this?’’ Clarke asks, confused and worried at the same time.

‘’The _Commander_ '' she says, gritting her teeth. ''has your book.’’

The words hit Clarke in the chest like she just received a bullet.

‘’’W- What?’’ she asks, even though she understood her very well. She just needs time for her heart to beat a little slower, or she's sure she'll have a heart attack.

‘’She said you needed to go to Polis if you want it back… I… I’m so sorry.. I wasn't able to get it for you, she-’’ she stammers.

‘’It’s okay, Mom. It’s not your fault. I’ll go get it myself.’’ Clarke says, forcing a small smile.

‘’...And you have to go alone. She said she has scouts in the woods... So she would know if you’re not. I would make you bring guards but-’’

‘’But she would know.’’ she finishes her mother’s sentence.

‘’I won’t stop you from going to Polis, Clarke. Because I know how this sketchbook means to you, but please, _please_ be careful.’’ Abby says, squeezing her daughter's arm slightly.

‘’I will.’’ Clarke answers, trying to reassure her mother even though she doesn’t even believe herself.

‘’I’ll fill you a backpack with supplies before you go.’’

 

* * *

 

3 days have past since Clarke left Camp Jaha. She is already out of supplies and she doubts she will make it to Polis. Her mother underestimated the time it would take her to get there.

But she didn’t have enough supplies to go back either so she just continues, hoping there is less than a day separating her from her destination or she won’t make it. At least not alive.

Despite everything, now she has time to herself. Time to think. And she realizes that she's not angry at Lexa for taking the deal. No, that much she understands. And didn’t she came back to save to rest of her people? So why would she be angry at her? She doesn’t know. But then, she remembers Lexa stole her sketchbook. And there it is. The feeling of hatred is back. If she didn’t have a real reason to be angry before, now she does, she thinks.

It's not very long before she's not alone anymore, as she meets with a guard. She’s at Polis’ gates and before she can retreat, she is led to a big building- the biggest she can see, which she assumes is the commander’s. When she's being pushed inside, she finds Lexa sitting on her throne, with _the_ book in her hand.

‘’So we meet again.’’ she says, matter-of-factly, as always.

‘’Give it back.’’ is the only answer she gets from Clarke, who took long steps towards Lexa.

‘’Very well.’’ she says, as she stands up from her throne and walks up to reach Clarke. She simply gives her her sketchbook back and returns to her throne, where she sits. Clarke looks at her, confused at first and then gets angry.

''That’s it?'' she says, letting her arms fall to her sides dramatically. ''I came all this way just so you can give it back to me. Just like that? I starved for two days to get here!’’ she snaps.

‘’Yes.'' Lexa answers, nodding. ''You got what you came for. Now you can go back to your Camp.’' she says her usual mask on. ‘’Unless there is another reason for your presence?’’ she continues, with the same expression, looking her straight in the eyes.

‘’I can’t believe you. Couldn’t you just give it back to my mother 3 days ago? No, you just _had_ to make me walk for 3 days for no reason.’’ Clarke answers, even angrier than she was before.

‘’Clarke. I know you did not come all this way just for your book.’’ Lexa states.

‘’Yes, I did.’’ 

‘’Explain me why, then. Why is this book so important that you risked dying from starvation to get it back?’’ Lexa asks, staring at her.

Clarke looks at her with disgust now. She huffs. ‘’You already know why.’’

‘’No, I do not, Clarke.’’ she responds, annoyance clear in her voice.

‘’Yeah, you’re gonna tell me you didn’t look inside it?’’ she replies, with a small snort.

‘’I did not.’’ Lexa simply answers. She crosses her legs and tilts her head.

‘’Bullshit!’’ Clarke snaps again, taking a step closer to Lexa. ‘’You know very well what’s in there. You made me come here so you could shame me about it! Because you think you know everything! But you’re wrong!’’

‘’Clarke'' she warns. ''I don’t-’’

‘’SHUT UP! FUCK YOU, LEXA!’’ she yells as she takes the final step seperating the two. She opens the book to the sketch of their kiss and lifts it right to her face, almost slamming it. ‘’I know you saw _this_.'' she points at their kissing mouths. ''I’m sure you think it means I have feelings for you.’’ she says, looking her dead in the eye. ‘’But the truth is, I could _burn_ that part of this sketchbook. _I wouldn’t care_. This is not why I’m here.’’

‘’Clarke-’’ Lexa starts to protest, surprise in her eyes. She's not trying to hide it.

‘’NO. Keep it shut. I don’t want to hear it.’’

‘’I didn’t.’’ she says, simply. Clarke looks at her, frowning. She waits for her to explain.

‘’I never opened that book.’’ she says, as she looks at the drawings. When she goes to reach for the sketch to trail her fingers on the charcoal figures, Clarke takes a step back, clutching the book to her chest, confused. Lexa drops her gaze to the ground then.

‘’Why did you make me come here?’’ Clarke asks her, her voice treatening to break.

‘’I don’t know.’’ Lexa admits, still starring at the ground.

‘’I _hate_ you.’’ Clarke says, turning to walk out of this place. She can’t believe she went through days of starvation, only for Lexa to tell her she doesn’t know why she did.

When she sees Clarke moving to leave, her eyes snap up. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Lexa asks, as she stands from her throne.

‘’Leaving.’’ Clarke answers, not turning back.

‘’You can’t-’’

‘’You told me to go not even five minutes ago.'' Clarke yells, as she stops at the entrance, turning towards her . '' And now you're telling me I can’t? _Fuck you_. You do not commande mer.''

‘’It’s already dark.’’ Lexa replies, taking a step towards Clarke.

‘’Like you care. You made me walk alone in these woods for three days to get here. Don't tell me you care about my safety after that.’’

‘’I had scouts. Nothing could have happened to you.’’

‘’Then I’m sure those scouts will be there again.’’ she says, as she one more time turns to leave.

But strong hands grip her shoulders, holding her back. ‘’Clarke-’’ Lexa tries.

‘’No. I''ll leave, now.’’ She says, jerking out of Lexa’s grip. ‘’There's no reason for me to stay. I have what I needed.’’

‘’I wanted to offer you shelter for the night...’’ Lexa admits.

Clarke huffs. ‘’Why now? Earlier, you told me to go.'' she asks her, with accusing eyes.

‘’I wanted to know if there was another reason why you came here. I thought-’’

‘’What did you think?'' she snorts. ''You thought I forgave you? I came here to get my sketchbook back. Because there are important memories in there. Not because of you.’’ she says, a small expression of disgust on her face as she looks at Lexa.

‘’So it _is_ important, then?’’ Lexa asks, raising her brow  and pointing the book with her chin.

‘’What is?’’ Clarke asks her.

‘’The page you showed me.’’ she answers, her expression a bit softer.

‘’This?’’ she asks, opening the book to the page. ‘’As I just told you, I could _burn_ it.’’ she shuts the book closed in Lexa's face to punctuate her words.

‘’Then why did you draw it in the first place?’’ she asks, her tone full of accusation.

That makes Clarke speachless. She just stares at Lexa. And then down at her book

‘’I’m leaving.’’ she finally states, exiting the tent before Lexa can stop her.

But once outside, she is knocked out by one of her guards, Lexa having just nodded him her order to do so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wakes up in Lexa's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey *hides behind a shield* don't shoot!
> 
> I know it's been almost a year since I've updated and I am so terribly sorry and soooo so so not proud of myself. But the show will be back very very soon and it just gave me a boost to continue this. 
> 
> Also, I have edited all 3 chapters so it's easier to read, my English having improved a bit in the past year.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this new chapter and  
> pleasedon'tbemadatmeIhateit. 
> 
> Also, just a little reminder that English is only my second language but I try my best. :)

''Huh'' Clarke groans. She doesn't even remember drinking anything last night, but her head is pounding. It feels like...

Wait. She opens her eyes.

''What the hell?'' she asks to herself. She sits right up then. But the pounding in her head makes her lay right down, closing her eyes and lifting a hand to massage her skull. She finds stitches on her forehead, near her hairline. _What the hell?_ , she asks to herself again, this time in her head.

She opens back her eyes and start scanning the room. She starts with the bed she's laid down on. It's a huge one, topped with a dozen of fur covers. She looks to right and sees a nightstand with a glass of clear water on it. She moves to grab it, but retreats. _Nope. Not trusting it._ she thinks.

She scans the rest of the room. It's mostly empty, save from some other furs on the floor and a chair in the right corner in front of the bed. There also seems to be some sort of corridor to her left. It intrigues her and she moves to sit up. When she's confident her head wont explode, she sits up. She trips a little on her way to the corridor, but she has to make it, so she doesn't give up. It could be an exit.

But when she almost reaches the corner of the wall that leads to the corridor, Lexa comes out from it.

''Clarke.'' she greets her with a nod. ''You are up, at last.'' 

Clarke takes a step back, confused.

''You are just in time.'' she says, turning to walk back from where she came. 

When Clarke doesn't follow her, she stops and walks back to her.

''In time for what? My execution?'' she says, her tone accusing.

''For a warm bath.'' she states, matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clarke huffs. ''Not a chance.'' she says, turning on her heels to leave. But Lexa takes a grip of her arm before she has a chance to move. And she's slightly grateful, because she doesn't even know where the exit is. She counts 3 doors in the room.

''You reek, Clarke.'' Lexa says.

Clarke jerks out of her grip. ''It's a good thing I'm leaving, then.''

''It's the middle of the night, Clarke. And-'' she says, gripping her arm again.

''Don't. As I stated earlier, I'm fine leaving in the dark. Let me go.'' she says, looking at her arm in Lexa's grip the whole time.

Lexa ignores her plead to release her. ''And you've been sleeping for two days.'' she finishes her previous sentence. ''You need to wash up and eat.'' she says, tugging at the blonde's arm to drag her to the corridor.

But Clarke doesn't follow. She's thinking. _Two? Two days?_

''I've been out for two days?'' she asks, confused. When she doesn't hear an answer, she looks up at Lexa.

She nods.

''So, if I'm not here for my execution, what exactly did you knock me out for?'' she asks, crossing her arms.

''You were being impossible'' she starts, letting go of the blonde's arm when she is confident she won't run away. ''and you didn't eat for 3 days. I figured that you had not slept much either.'' she says, waiting for a reaction from Clarke.

When Clarke just stares at her, she continues. ''It was not my intention to harm you, but I did not have another choice, Clarke.'' she says, with a glint in her eyes.

''OK.'' she simply answers.

''OK? That's all? You're not even going to try to hit me?'' she asks, not hiding her surprise.

''No. I could use that bath and I really am starving. But after that I'm gone.'' she says firmly.

Lexa nods and leads her to the corridor.

A few steps in, Clarke notices some sort of walk-in. There is no door, it's just some sort of extension of the corridor to her right. She sees some casual clothes. And pieces of armor. _It this..._

''Is this your room?'' Clarke asks her, having stopped in front of the walk-in.

''All rooms in this building are mine.'' she nods.

''Is this _your_ private room, I mean?'' she clearifies.

''This is my bedroom, yes. Why are you asking?'' she states, then asks, walking past her to the connecting bathroom, which just seems like another extension of the corridor, to the left, this time, to Clarke. 

But then she steps inside an actual bathroom. Like she has seen in books back in the Ark. It's well kept despite everything and all the time that has passed since this must have been built. She takes her time taking in the whole room, taking in every detail. There's a clawfoot bath in the back of the bathroom, centered with the window behind it. It's open and she can hear sounds of a village. She approaches it to have a better look and she sees the starts and the moon in the sky. There is a toilet, although she figures it doesn't work like it did before. There is also a glass shower and a sink. But the most impressing thing in this room is where the steam comes from. Which is not from the bath. It's from a huge jaccuzi-like thing, on the opposite wall from the bath. It's made of rocks and it's beautiful. But it's clearly not an original. The grounders must have built it, because it's too rustic to come from the same... designer. But it looks elegant all the same. And there is foam on the surface. And it smells like vanilla and berries.

Lexa clears her throat. ''Clarke?...'' she asks.

Oh! Right. She's still waiting for Clarke to answer. She tries to think about what they were talking about just before.

''Huh. For no reason.'' she finally answers, cheeks blushing. She slaps herself mentally for being so..

Her thoughts are interrupted by Lexa's voice again. ''Take off your clothes and get into the bath. Call for me when you are done.''

She turns to face the Commander. ''W-what?'' she asks, not sure if she heard her well. 

''Take it off.'' she orders, pointing to her clothes with her gaze. ''And then sit in the water. Then call for me when you are done.'' she repeats, talking a bit more slowly. Maybe Clarke's head injury is messing with her understanding.

Clarke nods and waits for her to leave so she can strip off her clothes. When she's done with that task, she tests the water with her toes. Damn. It's hot. But so good. She never had a bath in her life. Not a hot one, anyway. She swam in a river once, with Finn, but that's all. And it was fucking cold. In the Ark, they only had shower. And they were cold.

After testing the water, she sits on the edge of the bath - it looks deep and there doesn't seem to be any steps, and dips both feet in the hot water. She then puts all her weight on her hands beside her thighs and lets her body descend slowly. 

''Hmm'' she sighs contently. She sits down and lay her arms on the edge of the bath, relishing in the hot water that stings her skin a little and the foam that tickles the top of her breasts.

* * *

 

When Lexa hears Clarke hum, she approaches the bathroom, but stays in the corridor.

''Clarke?'' she asks.

''Yes?'' she answers, relaxed.

''Are you sitting in the bath?'' she asks.

Clarke frowns. ''Yes, why?'' she asks, her eyes closed.

A moment passes. ''What the hell?'' she yells, her eyes snapping open as she hears the sound of water moving. She definitely did not move. So that means...

Lexa is now sitting in the bath on the side opposite her. She's frowning at her.

''What is wrong, Clarke?'' she asks her, a slight touch of worry to her usually neutral expression.

'' _You_ , is what is wrong. What is wrong with you?'' she asks her, offended.

''What are you accusing me of, _skygirl?''_ she asks, glaring at her.

''Of invading my privacy?'' she snaps. She almost gets up to get out of the bath, but remembers that she is butt naked. In front of Lexa. A very also butt naked Lexa. The foam is hiding everything, but she knows, if the fact that her shoulders are bare and that she can see the beginning of breasts... is anything to go by. She realizes she's been starring for too long and snaps her eyes shut. She clenches her jaw, sighs deeply to calm herself. ''I don't recall giving you my approval to this.'' she finally says, eyes still closed.

''Yes you did.'' she answers, voice neutral.

Clarke's eyes shut open at this. She's pissed and she definitely didn't tell her to come bathe with her. She just wants, _needs_ , a warm bath. **Alone**. To relax. She's clearly angry when she says ''Fuck off, Lexa.'' she snaps. ''You know as well as me that I didn't. Get out.'' she says between gritted teeth and with clenched fists.

''I don't understand you, Clarke. I told you to call for me. When you didn't, I figured you had forgotten so I asked before I came in.'' she states.

''You said to call when I'm done.'' Clarke answers furiously. She can't believe this girl.

''Exactly.''

''I wasn't done! I had just sit down for fuck's sake!'' she snaps again.

Realization dawns on Lexa's face. ''Clarke.'' she says, waiting to get her attention.

When she looks at her impatiently and still very frustrated, she continues. ''I think we had a misunderstanding. I meant, call for me when you are done with the...'' she searched her words. A first for the Commander. ''the task I gave you. Which was to undress and climb in the bath.'' she finishes, head held high.

''So, if I'm understanding,'' she starts, looking away. ''you were asking me to tell you when I was ready, in the bath, for you to come join me?'' she asks her turning her head to try hide her blush.

''Yes.'' she answers her, looking her in the eyes, face neutral.

''You could have been more specific, you know?'' she almost yells at her accusingly.

''It is not my fault if you can't seem to understand basic information.'' she responds, clenching her jaw.

Clarke can't stand it anymore. ''Can't you just fucking admit that you were wrong and apologize? You're impossible!'' she snaps.

Lexa's jaw drops then and she takes deep heavy breath along with a shiver.

''WHAT?'' 

But Lexa just shifts uncomfortably. Today is a day of firsts, Clarke thinks. When has the great Commander ever seemed uncomfortable? She's just starring at Clarke, trying hard not to look away. And then she does. And then she looks back a her, but lower this time.

Clarke frowns and looks down. She gasps too and then freeze. In her anger, she had stood up from her seat to make a statement. The water was now just under her nipples, the bottom of the bath lower than the seat. She was not completely standing as it would have been too cold to have half of her body outside a hot thub, that much she knew. But what she had forgotten at that moment is that she was naked. And still is.

When she realizes it, she sits down quickly on her seat, water splashing around a little. Lexa just looks away.

''Did you plan this?'' she asks her, furious.

''No.'' Lexa answers her, looking a bit shy. Clarke notices.

''Are you shy, _Commander?_ '' she asks her bluntly.

Lexa looks at her, trying as hard as she can to look stoic. ''No.'' but she fails.

''You are.'' Clarke accuses her. ''What? You've never seen nipples before, oh great Commander of the clans?'' she smirks. She wants payback. What better way to get it than to shame Lexa?

Lexa doesn't answers, she just clenches her jaw again and glares at her. She looks pissed. ''You don't have nipples yourself to look at or what?'' Clarkes asks her bluntly, still.

And Lexa still doesn't answer. Maybe it's because she just doesn't want to answer. Maybe it's the truth. Clarke intends to find out.

''So? I showed you mine.'' she says, challenging her. ''Show me yours.''

''Clarke.'' she finally gritts between her teeth. ''I'm warning you-''

''What? You're gonna stand up and come kill me? Do it.'' she interrupts her, quircking her eyebrow. The challenge is still up. ''Are you afraid?'' she asks, fake pouting.

But Lexa won't tolerate being ridiculized like this. In a flash, she's up in front of Clarke, moving to squeeze the air out of her lungs. She stands completely, now taller than Clarke and grabs her neck. Clarke steps back and trips, sitting back on her seat with Lexa still standing in front of her.

Naked.

The water just above her belly button.

While Clarke is being choked to her probable death, she can't take her gaze away from Lexa's chest. 

''Who's afraid, now?'' Lexa asks her. 

Clarke grips Lexa's arms, trying to free herself. When that doesn't work, she puts her hands on Lexa's abdomen and pushes her. But that doesn't work either. So she tries her last option. But just as she moves her legs to kick the brunette in her private parts, Lexa let's go of her. The blow is not as hard as it was initially meant to be, but it still hits its target. Lexa falls on top of Clarke. Chest on chest. Lexa's just under the blonde's chin. 

Her breasts are on her. 

With very real nipples.

Very erect nipples. Suddenly she can't breathe, even when she's not being choked anymore. She shifts a bit.

And then Lexa gasps and lets out a heavy breath just above Clarke's ear. When she kicked the other woman, her leg stayed lifted a bit and the brunette had fallen on it. When she shifted, well, it caused some friction. ~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try not to take an entire year to update the next chapter, this time! *wink* 
> 
> Next chapter will start right where this one ended. *wink wink*  
> I just can't write anymore, I'm going to bed.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
> *I might write the other chapter first thing when I wake up. Or later. But probably sometime in the same day! Like I said, with season 3 approaching, I'm boosted!*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter!
> 
> It's kind of short and a little uneventful, but it's necessary. It's a transition towards the next chapter.

''Move.'' Lexa orders.

And Clarke does. She moves her leg and Lexa steps back until she's sitting back in her seat opposite Clarke's.

They stay like that, in silence, for a few minutes. Clarke thinking about Lexa's chest, which will probably be printed in her memory forever. So she's seen her fair share of breasts back in the Ark, but this is something else. Lexa's almost always wearing her armor and when she's not, well she still wears a binder under her clothes. Of course, grounders don't have bras so they do with what they have. The point is that Clarke would never have thought that Lexa was actually hiding such big breasts underneath her clothes. They're not _that_ big, but they're just the perfect size, for the blonde's liking. 

And Lexa thinking about that too. Yeah, she's been with a girl before. Costia. She was her first love. But she was younger then and never did anything beyond kissing with the girl. She didn't have a chance to before the Ice Queen killed her. She's seen breasts too, but not like this. Most were of older women, mostly when they were breastfeeding. And she didn't have feelings for them. Not that she has feelings for Clarke, she tells herself. Not that she will admit anyway. She can't appear weak.

When she thinks there has been enough silence, Clarke breaks it.

''So...'' she says.

Lexa finally looks up at her. She just looks at her to continue.

''You _do_ have nipples.'' Clarke admits seriously. 

''I am not discussing that with you.'' Lexa finally answers, firmly.

That frustrates Clarke, because that woman is just impossible. ''Damn it, Lexa. I just wanted to apologize for being so blunt.'' she says with a huff. ''You're such a prude.''

''What?'' Lexa asks her. It's a warning, she's daring her to repeat herself.

''You're a fucking prude, Commander.'' 

''I do not know what this means but I will not accept such insults from you.'' she snaps.

''It means you're just too... shy to talk about things like that.'' she responds, rolling her eyes.

''I am not shy, Clarke.'' she says, lifting her chin. ''I do not see how this conversation is worth my time.'' she simply states.

''Oh come on, Lexa.'' she gritts her teeth. ''Can't you just have a normal conversation, that's not involving war and plans?'' she huffs again.

''Fine. You want to talk? _Talk._ '' Lexa says, with the most neutral expression ever. When Clarke just squints her eyes in confusion and distrust, she continues. ''We both know you are not angry with me for the mountain. Or for the book. Tell me why you are angry, then.'' she says, quircking an eyebrow.

''Because I hate you.'' she says, coldly.

''You do not.''

''Fuck you.''

''Clarke. This is pointless. _You_ wanted to talk. Explain yourself.'' she says between gritted teeth.

''FINE.'' she snaps. ''I hate that you kissed me. And then left me for dead at the mountain. And then came back to save me. And then kissed me, _again_. And left me, _again_. And stole my book. Then made me walk and starve for 3 days in the woods to come get it. And then offered me shelter. And then fucking **KNOCKED** me out. And then offered me a warm bath. **AND THEN** ,'' she blurted out, then pauses to take her breath. ''hopping inside the bath while I'm already in it, NAKED! What the fuck? I hate you. This is confusing me and I hate you for it.'' she finishes. She's looking Lexa right in the eyes the whole time. And still is, waiting for her reaction and answer. Hoping to get any reaction.

But Lexa simply nods. Her face is kept neutral. ''Now that that has been cleared out, we can move on.'' she states, matter-of-factly.

''What the fuck? Why is it that every time I tell you how I feel you just dismiss it? This is bullshit. You're so full of shit. I'm done.'' she snaps, standing up as Lexa did before. When the brunette just stares at her chest, she puts her hands on her hips impatiently. ''Do you mind?'' she says angrily, glaring at Lexa waiting for her look away so she can get out.

Lexa averts her eyes and swallows. Clarke climbs out of the bath, searching for something to dry her skin. She finds two towels on a stool next to the clawfoot bath and wraps one around herself. She throws the other at Lexa, who catches it even though she was looking away. She stands and wraps it around body as she climb out of the bath. When Clarke picks up her dirty clothes to dress, she walks up to her.

''Don't. Take clean clothes from the wardrobe.'' she orders, but softly.

''I'll wear what the hell I want to.'' Clarke answers.

''Don't be a child.'' she scolds her. 

Clarke just huffs and walks towards the corridor and in the room where Lexa's clothes are stored.  

* * *

 

When Clarke is all dressed up, she walks back to the bedroom, where she sits on the bed, waiting for Lexa. The new clothes feel good on her skin; she can finally breathe, without all the dirt on her skin and clothes. They smell good, also.

When Lexa joins her in the room, she's wearing clothes similar to hers and her hair is fixed in a messy bun. Again, something she's never seen on the other woman. Sure, she is frustrating, but the brunette is fascinating. Even without any makeup of armor, with her hair in a mess like this, she still looks fierce and strong. She still looks like a commander.

She exits the room through one of the doors Clarke had noticed earlier. It's the once on the far left, she makes sure to remember. Just in case. When she comes back several minutes later, she's holding a plate of food, which Clarke is really grateful for.

''Eat.'' the brunette orders. Great. She's giving her orders again. When will she understand that Clarke won't give in to any command?

''Still ordering me? How unpredictable.'' she mumbles.

''Clarke.'' she warns in response.

''I'm not eating until you work on your attitude, Lexa. I've had enough of this. I'm not under your command.'' she says, crossing her arms, waiting for an apology or something.

Lexa sighs. ''Clarke-'' she starts but gets interrupted by the blonde.

''Don't ''Clarke'' me.'' she says, imitating Lexa's tone. ''I'm serious.''

Lexa just ignores her comment and continues. ''Clarke,'' she repeats, looking hard at the blonde, daring her to interrupt her again. When no interruption comes this time, she continues. ''I apologize for my demeanor. I am not used to this.'' she admits, trying hard not to look away.

Clarke's head snaps up at her answer. ''What?'' she asks, disbelief apparent in her face. 

''You understood. I won't say it twice.'' Lexa states.

''I did. I'm just surprised. I didnt think you'd ever apologize.'' she admits. ''But you're not used to _what?_ '' she asks her, curious.

''To have someone equal to me.'' she says, her face stoic as usual.

Clarke is silent at first, taking in the information. After a moment, she finally speaks. ''It's understandable. And I accept your apology but that doesn't mean you can act like this again around me. You really need to work on that.'' she states, seriously. ''But it doesn't change the way I feel. I still hate you for everything.'' she ads, coldly. She's grateful for the apology, but still furious about everything else.

''I will try.'' Lexa responds, nodding her understanding.

''Maybe you could use some training for your attitude problems.'' she says with a small snort. ''Or you and skypeople _will_ have a problem.'' This is not a suggestion, it's an observation. A remark.

''Alright.'' Lexa nods.

''What?'' Clarke asks, not sure what the brunette is agreeing to exactly.

''You will teach me how to behave with your people.'' she states, matter-of-factly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you will see a very impatient Clarke mentoring a very stubborn Lexa about behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, it's been less than a year and I've updated! Aren't you proud of me? Cause I almost am :)  
> I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, by the way ;)

A few hours later, after she's had breakfast, she almost forgot about her ''deal'' with Lexa. Until the latter comes to her:

''Clarke.'' Lexa greets her, with a firm nod.

''What do you want, Lexa?'' the blonde asks her in return, completely forgetting the ''teaching'' she agreed on.

''For you to start teaching me, Clarke.'' the brunette answers, frowning a bit but otherwise keeping her stoic Commander face on.

Shit. She completely forgot about that. For a moment, she worries that she had been a bit rude, but she quickly lets that thought go, as she has every right to be angry - and rude - if she wants to. So instead of apologizing for her demeanor, she simply scolds Lexa for her poor greeting manners: ''Lesson number one: don't greet people like that if they're not your soldiers. This is rude and people normally don't appreciate that.'' she says, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

She's actually thinking of what she will actually be teaching her. She can't think of anything right now. As she had forgotten until now, she is so not prepared for this. Her thoughts are interrupted by Lexa's response.

''So how should I greet them, then, Clarke?'' the brunette asks her, frowning deeply, looking quite like a puppy turning his head, trying to understand his master.

''For starter, you can't say 'Hi' , or 'Hello' or, if you feel very casual, 'Hey!' '' she answers, with a bit of humor at the last one, almost forgetting she's upset with the very woman she's speaking to. She quickly comes back to seriousness ''or you can say good morning, in the morning, of course. Or good evening in-''

''In the evening, I got it.'' Lexa interrupted with a ''are you serious?'' face ''à la Commander''. ''I am not stupid, Clarke.'' she says, crossing her arms.

The interruption irritates her, but Clarke chooses to ignore it. As well as the last comment from the brunette. 

''How many time do you have to say my name, Lexa? It's really annoying.''

When Lexa doesn't say anything, she continues ''You don't have to say the person's name so often when you're talking with them. Just once is enough. They know you're talking to _them_. '' she finishes.

''I don't see the problem here, Clarke.'' Lexa responds, uncrossing her arms while shifting her weight on one leg and resting one hand on her sword on her side - because, of-fucking-course she brought her sword to this.

''Seriously? You don't see it?'' the blonde asks her, not believing what's she's hearing.

''So how about this, Lexa? Don't you find it annoying that I say your name at almost every sentence? Lexa?'' she snaps, trying her best to immitate the commander. ''Lexa.'' she fakes-greet ''What do you want me to teach you? Well, I don't see the problem here, Lexa. Explain yourself, Lexa. Don't be a child, Lexa. Do this, Lexa. Wear this, Lexa. LEXA, eat this.'' 

When she's done talking, she takes one look at Lexa, who's still in the same position, looking down at her like she's some sort of peasant, and tilts her head to the right, lifting an eyebrow in her best Raven ''What now?'' look.

''So? Don't you find this fucking annoying? This is lesson number two. Slack with the names.'' she states.

''Honestly, C-l-a-r-k-e'' she says slowly, almost teasingly ''I actually like it when you say my name this often.'' she states matter-of-factly, still in her previous position, looking Clarke right in the eyes.

When Clarke looks at her with wide eyes, and then a frown, clearly not sure what that was, Lexa's face changes entirely and she's now looking at her with a smug look. The blonde blushes furiously but she's trying to convince herself that Lexa is not, as she suspects, flirting with her. Lexa doesn't flirt. She grabs, she kisses and she leaves. But she doesn't flirt.

Still, the look on Lexa's face can't be misinterpreted: she really looks like she just made a dirty joke. Clarke's eyes widen again and she asks ''I really hope you don't go around actually saying this to people.'' she says, now trying to repress a laugh, having a million different images of how that would go. Her thoughts are again interrupted by Lexa's response:

''And why is that?'' she asks her, her still looking quite smug. _Seriously, what the hell? Is this real life?  Lexa, looking smug?_

''Well. This could be interpreted as a dirty joke'' she says, and then remembers grounders probably don't know what these are so she starts explaining ''which are basically-''

''I know exactly what they are, _Clarke_.'' she interrupts her, looking even more smug if it's even possible.

At this, the blonde blushes even more and swallows, her throat suddenly really dry.

''O-okay'' she stutters, ''Well, just to be safe, lesson number 3, d- don't make dirty jokes with just anyone. F-for your own sake.'' she struggles to say. She keeps her gaze on the ground, trying to hide her heavy blush.

''Noted.'' came Lexa's short response.

''I'm glad that we're clear.'' Clarke answers right away, trying to shrug off her awkwardness, ''I mean, I know you wouldn't get punched in the face for a misplaced dirty joke, 'cause, well, you're the Commander, but, you know, some people could get really uncomfortable and-''

''You're rambling, Clarke.'' 

''I'm n-not, I'm just saying this can make people uncomfortable because-''

''Did I make you uncomfortable, Clarke?'' Lexa asks her, still a bit smug.

''W-what? No!'' she quickly answers. Almost too quickly for it to be credible. ''I'm just- Lesson number 2, Lexa.'' she finally scolds her.

When the brunette in question raises an eyebrow, she remembers the ''dirty joke'' and takes a deep, frustrated breath.

''Whatever. Just remember the lessons so far, okay? I have to go.'' she says quickly and leaves as quickly, not leaving time for Lexa to even answer her.

* * *

 

A few hours later, when Clarke is changing her clothes, readying herself for bed, someone barges in her, well, Lexa's room. She doesn't have time to turn to see who the intruder is or cover herself before she hears:

''Who do you think you are, Clarke of the Sky People?'' 

_Lexa. Of course. What, now?_

''What's your problem, now?'' the blonde asks in return, keeping her back to the door, not sure what she's done wrong.

''You can't just give me 3 lessons and just leave as you please. Without being dismissed or even announcing that you're leaving.'' Lexa snaps at her, walking towards her in angry steps.

When Clarke turns her face slightly to her right to look at the brunette behind her shoulder, she doesn't expect to actually see said woman right in her face, breathing down her neck. The blonde was going to answer calmly, to keep things civilized as best as she could, but she thought better of it. Or worse, depending on how you see it.

So she turns to face the Commander fully, quite aware that she's topless, and lifts her chin, looking at the taller woman right in the eyes. She even takes a step closer to Lexa. Now toe-to-toe, she whispers in her ear in a low voice:

''Lesson number 4: don't get angry everytime you don't get what you wan't.'' she says, and Lexa swallows: she's breathing heavily.

But before the brunette can say anything, she steps back a bit to see her reaction and adds: '' and lesson number 5:'' she continues as if she just remembered, then lowers her voice again, '' don't barge into other people's room. You don't know if they're decent.'' she finishes, resting her hands on her hips, exposing her chest even more for the grounder commander to see.

She can see Lexa struggling hard to keep her eyes up and it's amusing her. But she ends her misery by turning and quickly putting on her night shirt. When she turns back to face her, Lexa clears her throat, seeming quite uncomfortable and nods her understanding of the lessons.

''So.'' Clarke says, waiting for Lexa to move or say something.

When she doesn't, she breaks the silence. ''Well, I would like to go to sleep now, so if you don't mind...'' she gestures to the door on the far left.

''This is my bedroom, Clarke.'' Lexa states, matter-of-factly.

''Was. It's mine now, since you didn't assign one to me and I've been here for two days apparently, anyway. So, please.'' she says, gesturing again to the door.

* * *

 

At this, at Clarke's degrading tone and demeanor, she snaps. She won't take it. Who the hell does she thinks she is, talking that way to the Commander of the twelve clans?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will pick up right well we left off and will be Lexa's POV. Because Lexa just can't stand Clarke having the upperhand. She can't let her intimidate her: she will not be weak in front of her. Or anyone.
> 
> ***It might be a really small chapter, though.  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes or typos!


End file.
